


Let's Just Cuddle Forever

by MoonCat457



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat457/pseuds/MoonCat457
Summary: Seamus is tired of studying for the OWLs and just wants to take a break with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964032
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Let's Just Cuddle Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt I got from my best friend and most wonderful beta reader [@hellcattriesagain](https://hellcattriesagain.tumblr.com/%22).  
> From the touch starved prompts: "Let's just cuddle forever."  
> 

“Evanesco.” Seamus pointed his wand at the quill sitting on top of his duvet, but nothing happened. He’d been trying to vanish it for the past half an hour with no real success.

“You’re flourishing your wrist too much again,” Dean muttered from the bed next to him. He was lying on his stomach with his Charms textbook open on his pillow, completely focused on whatever passage he was reading.

“You’re not even watching me,” Seamus growled.

“I don’t need to watch you to know that you’re flourishing your wrist too much. You always do,” Dean said matter-of-factly.

Seamus sat up straighter, crossed his legs underneath him, and then pointed his wand at the quill again. “Evanesco.” This time something did happen, but not what he had intended. Rather than disappearing, the quill sparked and would have nearly burst into flames if he hadn’t quickly stamped the sparks out with his Transfiguration book.

Dean finally looked up from his book and glanced over at his roommate. “How is it that you can’t manage to perform the simplest magic without blowing something up?” he teased.

“OI! I don’t always blow something up, you tosser!” Seamus shouted. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and clambered to his feet. “And vanishing spells are not simple magic, thank you very much!”

Seamus closed the distance between their beds and wound up to swing the pillow down on Dean’s head, but Dean was faster. He quickly sat up into a kneeling position and swung his own pillow, landing a solid blow to Seamus’ stomach.

“Oh, you’re going to get it,” Seamus swore.

Dean grinned widely as Seamus launched himself at Dean, putting him in a headlock and wrestling him flat back onto the bed. “You forget that I know your weakness,” he said with a laugh as he jammed his fingers into Seamus’ sides, just under his ribs. Seamus instantly jerked and released his grip on Dean’s neck, bursting into a completely undignified, high pitched laugh. Dean started laughing as well and doubled his efforts.

“Oi! Stop it! Alright, you win! You win!” Seamus cried in-between laughs. 

Dean stopped and grinned down at Seamus’ red face, then flopped down on the mattress next to him. Seamus instantly curled into Dean’s side, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “We should be studying, Shea,” Dean protested, despite reflexively wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Brain hurts. Need a break,” Seamus murmured against Dean’s neck.

Dean smiled fondly and started to card his fingers through his boyfriend’s shaggy brown locks. “Someone could come in,” he whispered softly. “We share a dorm, remember?”

Seamus hummed contentedly as he always did when Dean played with his hair. “Neville is studying with that Hufflepuff he fancies, and Harry and Ron are studying in the library with Hermione. We’ve got time, so,” he started pressing soft kisses to Dean’s collarbone and neck, “let’s just cuddle forever,” he said in between kisses.

Dean laughed softly. “Just cuddle, or do you have something else in mind?”

“Mmmm, just cuddle.” Seamus kissed him again. “But you’re still too tense,” another kiss, “and this always gets you to loosen up.”

He was right about that. The tension in Dean’s shoulders started to melt away, and he let out a happy sigh before turning on his side to face him. Seamus’ arm hooked around his waist and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Once they pulled apart, Dean rested his forehead against Seamus’. “Alright, we can take a break for a little while, but then we need to get back to studying. We have a Charms OWL in three days.”

Seamus snuggled closer into Dean’s chest. “You don’t need to study anymore for that. You’re charming enough.” Dean groaned, and Seamus grinned cheekily. “You love it and don’t pretend otherwise.”

Dean rolled his eyes but kissed Seamus softly on the forehead anyway. “Yea, I do.”

—

Hours later, Neville came trudging back into the room and threw his bag onto his bed with a yawn. He glanced across the room to find Dean and Seamus tangled together in a mass of limbs, fast asleep, surrounded by textbooks and rolls of parchment. He shook his head, fondly. Hannah owed him ten sickles, but he would collect on that later. As quietly as possible, Neville crept over to Dean’s bed and carefully pulled the bed curtains closed to give them privacy from Harry and Ron, who were probably bound to come up at any moment, before heading back down to the common room to play a game of chess with Colin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://mooncat457writing.tumblr.com/) for more random writing from me or to request something!


End file.
